A Servant By Any Other Name
by Wanderlust016
Summary: Serenity has only known one life, being a servant. She has No last name, no past, and to put it bluntly no future. Or so she thought, when the ever so 'charming' prince Darien decides to give her a second glance. First SailorMoon Fanfic please be nice...
1. No Last Name

***MUST READ* **This is a complete redo of this story, instead of hate they are madly in love. When i was editing it sounded completely awful, so now here is the new and improve story, i hope you enjoy

*I Do Not Own Sailor Moon*

**/**Edited 12/26/10**/**

'' = thoughts/conscience (Later Chapters)

**Chapter 1**

**No Last Name**

My name is Serenity, I have no last name, no past, and to put it bluntly no future: I am a slave to The King and Queen's castle in Crescent Bay. My family is a small one, just the three of us. Any extended family has either died, been sold, or has no idea I nor my siblings exist. My mother died in child labor with my little sister Mina. Though my father tried to stay strong for us, he died months later of a what I believe was a broken heart. After my parents untimely death, I was bestowed the part of being the parent, even though I am not the eldest. We have been content for sometime with our small band of relations, though I have grown tired for we live in an awful place, where it seems to suck the very essence of everything and anything.

The castle halls are dreary, cold, dark where dreams come to die, and nightmares take flight into the innocent, and taint them. The royals are the same, as if one of them is not enough, they believed in procreating. The King is a a tyrannical, arrogant man, who believes war is the answer to all, as for the Queen, she is far too busy with her outer appearance to care for her two children. The eldest Darien, will probably inherit the throne from his father, particularly when the kingdom is hopeless, and the King is dead, and lastly in the line of monarchs is Rei. She will most likely be used as a bargaining chip for the kingdom to gain land, or money. I am saddened to think of such things, but honestly what does my lowly opinion mean? I am but a slave, condemned to this life, which no one deserves, not even my worst enemy.

"Serenity?" Mina's soft voice pierced my thoughts, and brought me back to reality. Glancing down I see her bright-blue eyes becoming sullied with sleep.

"Yes Mina dear?" She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and yawned a great yawn, while trying to relay her message to me.

"When is Andrew coming back? It's beginning to get awfully late, with the moon fully above us." I briefly look around the room to see Andrew's mat, had been untouched.

"He will be here soon Mina. Why don't I go try to look for him, while you rest your head?" She quickly nodded her head, and mumbled a good-night, then she curled up into a ball.

I quickly raise myself to my feet, and headed to the door. Shutting it behind me, I begin my quest to find my brother. My thoughts begin to wonder where Andrew is, he works in the fields, and, or the kitchen. It is too dark and too cold to work in the fields, and I believe the kitchen to be close. 'No harm with checking though.' My inner thoughts conclude, so I continue forth, only to be stopped seconds later, by a darkened figure. If it be any of my superiors, I will be severely punished for wandering in this late hour. As I focus on the mysterious figure, I see it must be a male in front of me. 'Oh, please let it be Andrew, please be-' My thoughts though were cut short, by someone addressing me from behind.

"Who goes there?" I quickly turn myself around to see Abraham, gaining speed as he walked towards me.

"I am so sorry Sir Abraham, it is I, Serenity." I quickly reply, as I bow my head in respect.

"What are you doing out this late?" Even though my mission was purely innocent, I felt as though I had been caught after a murder. I guess I had taken to long, because he struck me across the face and reiterated the phrase. "Answer me."

"I am looking for my brother, as you see it is very late, and he has yet to come back." I answer respectively, hoping the punishment won't be to severe. I peek through my bangs to see Abraham bowing, I turn around to see the bane of my existence. The Prince Darien.

"It is alright Abraham. I was just about to tell Serenity that Andrew and I are working together, and he will return later tonight."

"Alright Prince Darien." He gave Darien a bow, and sneered in my direction as if to say "We will discuss this later." Scurrying away as the rat he is.

"Hello Serenity." I snap my head to see him smirking down at me. His raven black hair mixed into the darkness, his midnight blue eyes piercing my very soul.

"Why hello Prince Darien." A small smile on my lips.

"So were you really looking for Andrew, or were you looking for a handsome, intelligent-"

"Stubborn, difficult man." Finishing his sentence, having my very own smirk playing on my face.

"So you were thinking about me." He replied happily.

"I am guessing you missed me?" Staring at the floor, not out of respect, but out of embarrassment.

"Very much so, how could I not miss my rose?" Taking me into his embrace, and kissing my forehead. "It has been nearly a week."

"Liar. It has only been since this morning." Stepping slightly out of his hold, looking up to see his face.

"True, but it feels as though it has been weeks since our last encounter." He rubbed my back, as if wanting me to step back into his strong arms.

"Yes, but I must be getting back to Mina." Scanning the room to see it was getting later and later.

"Just a few more moments." His eyes pleading.

"You are a fool, but you are my fool." Giving him an innocent kiss, before he could contribute any of his unused passion. "You could walk me to my courters." Giving a shrug, as if it didn't matter, but I wanted him to.

"Alright then." He said while taking my hand.

We walked in comfortable silence, back to my room, to make sure that there was no more confusion with me being out this late. When we made it back to my room, I didn't want him to leave.

"Well this is me." Holding his hands in mine, not ready for him to go.

"I guess so." Looking around the room, to make sure we were alone.

"I wish you could stay." Looking down again, in my own embarrassment.

"As do I, but for now we must say good-night." Kissing me lightly on the cheek.

"Good-night my prince."

"Good-night my rose."

Finally we part ways at my door, as I enter my room, I see Mina curled up in the same ball, as if I never left. Letting my hair fall, my blonde locks looked like a water fall down my back, I get ready for a much needed sleep. Resting my head on my mat, snuggling closer to Mina, my final thoughts consisted of Darien, and even my dreams as well. At least all dreams didn't die in this place, they just disappeared for while.

_ THE NEXT MORNING _I awoke with the sun-light pouring in from the single window. Looking around the room I saw Andrew had come home in the middle of the night, and Mina sprawled out between my mat and her own. I quickly dress myself, clean my porcelain skin, re-doing my buns with pig tails trailing behind me. My sky-blue eyes looked dim, for I was beyond tired, being it was nearly five-thirty in the morning. Leaving two slices of bread and glasses of water for when Andrew and Mina decided to be awake. Unlike Andrew, I do not have a steady job, I am moved around where ever I am most needed.

I hurried to Bergita's hall, if I were to be late I would certainly get a worse assignment and possibly punished. I suddenly stop in the line of girls as I hear names are being called.

"Molly?" The fat lady barked as she read off the role call sheet.

"Here." Molly said it ever so softly, partly because she was still asleep, and you were never to raise your voice to Miss Bergita.

"Serenity?" Miss Bergita snapped, but it sounded less indifferent from the others.

"Here."

"Okay ladies I have your assignments today. You know the rules, you get what you get, no groans, moans, and absolutely no disputing the fact you were picked. We are the finest servants here, we get first pick." Her almost toothless smile shone dimly. "So here you go," She tacked it onto the wall. "And I have private assignments in my hands here." That defiantly boosted moral. Getting private assignments meant that you were either requested or chosen, because you were good at what you do. It was less grueling, it was like getting a job-well done. I on the other hand hated to be chosen, because most times I was requested by men.

"Serena, you will be working with Princess Rei." I wasn't unhappy per say, I enjoyed being with Lady Rei, but it most likely means she has some news. Her and I had a sort of friendship, she helps me stay well schooled, with my reading and such.

"Thank you Miss Bergita." I said with a slight bow. Bergita liked it when you showed her respect as you would a Queen.

After all was said and done, I lightly jogged to Rei's room. Slowing my pace as I turned the corner, I ran into a what I thought was a wall, but before I could crash into the floor, the wall so graciously caught me.

"You should be more careful, my rose." He whispered into my ear, shuddering at the sudden touch. He then placed me back onto my feet.

"You realize, we are in the public. You should be hating me." I whispered back.

"How can I hate a rose, as pretty as you?"

"You should try, because we can not be found out."

"All right." He sighed relinquishing his hold on me.

I hate leaving him like this, I hate leaving him period, but what's done is done. I entered Rei's room, seeing her at her vanity brushing her stark black hair. She placed down her brush, and turned her violet eyes towards me.

"Hello Princess Rei." I knew she would not answer, she was waiting for the door to be completely shut. As the click, sang through the room, it was her signal to speak freely.

"Cut the formalities, did you hear that Lord Diamond is coming?" That name made my blood run cold.

"When is he coming." Hopefully sometime in the next year...

"He is coming sometime tomorrow. I am trying to make sure you are already requested on someone else's service."

"The only thing that could make him not get me on his service is to be on a male's service, he just talks to girls and they will give me up for him." The only two men in this place, that would make Diamond have second thoughts about me, were the King, and Darien.

"Well the only two I can think of are The King, but he already has someone he trusts on his service. It would haft to be Darien, can you go fetch him for me?"

Even though I loved Darien, I did not want him to know about this. What has transpired between Diamond and I would stay between Diamond, myself, my savior Rei, and of course Andrew. There is apart of me that would rather take the chance with Diamond, then telling Darien, but pushing that thought aside, I rushed towards the 'man's liar'. Stopping right in front of the door, I quickly catch my breath, and enter.

"Excuse me your highness', but Lady Rei would like to speak with you Lord Darien." I said trying not to sound too desperate. His eye-brow raised, obviously I had not hid it well. Finally he rose, gave his father a bow, and followed me.

'Hopefully he can save me...'

**(: Review Please :)**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	2. The Make Over

*I Do Not Own Sailor Moon*

**/**Edited 12/26/10**/**

'' = thoughts/conscience

\/ = Answer to said thoughts

**Chapter 2**

**The Make Over**

"So what does Rei, need me for?" He asked. Rei almost never asked for him, unless she wanted something or it was important.

"Why must there be a reason, Lord Darien?" Using my courteous voice, I had to use it. I had to pretend the relationship we have is simply platonic.

"Why are you speaking to me that way?What does Rei need?" He was getting aggravated, by me not telling him what he wanted to hear.

"Whatever do you mean Lord Darien, can't Lady Rei ask for an audience with her elder brother?" All this formal talk is defiantly going to be the death of me.

"Please Serenity." He was using the puppy dog face. I can only use that face!

"As you wish your Majesty. Lady Rei is going to ask if you will put me on your service, while Lord Diamond is here. You see, Diamond and I, have sort of a history, and Lady Rei would rather I not repeat." Averting my eyes away from his, I did not want him to ask anymore questions. "We are here." We both turned to look at the double doors, Darien opened them with ease.

"Ah, dearest brother, how are you?" She was still sitting at her vanity as though I never left. Closing the door behind me, the resounding click echoed through the room.

"Rei, what is it that you need from me?" I looked at him incredulously I had just told him what we needed from him. Why must Rei repeat it, for him to believe it to be true?

"Alright brother-dearest. Serenity and I need your help. Diamond is coming and well I need you to protect Serenity. Please I know you despise each other, but can't you put it aside to help?" She began to plead, she never pleaded with anyone, let alone her brother.

"Why must I help? What did Diamond do that was so bad?" Before Rei could explain, I jumped into to this conversation.

"Darien," Everyone in the room knew I was informal when in private, unless I was with 'sticklers for rules' type of people. "If you actually need another reason, besides our asking and pleading, then you can leave. I would rather not recount what we are trying to avoid." I quickly turned my view to Rei, to ask what activity she wanted to do. "What do want to do today? Go to the library and see Amy? Or in the kitchen to see Lita?"

Before Rei could answer me Darien did. "I will do it." Before we could relay our upmost thanks, he swiftly made his exit.

"See I told you my brother wasn't so bad." Rei was about to rant to me about love again. She had a firey-spirt, but in the end she was a hopeless romantic.

"You just want him and I to fall madly in love." Small blush speckled across my cheeks, I could feel the heat radiating off my skin. "Even if we did our love would be in vain, neither of us could act on such a thing." That last statement made me sad, for it was all too true.

"He could abdicate the thrown for you." She gave a slight shrug as if it was nothing, to give up your entire world for someone. She was such a romantic, that it actually made me sick. If Darien ever heard that option, he might take it, even though I would never let him.

"Rei I am going to check on Mina and Andrew to make sure they are moving, then I will go to the kitchen to see what is for breakfast." She gave a nod, and then I was off. Dashing into my servant courters to see my brother and sister eating away on their pieces of bread.

"Hi" I breathed out, they made me calm, in my haste, I must look like a complete mess.

"Hey Rena." Finishing his last piece of bread. "What are you doing here? I thought you already got your assignment."

"I did, I was requested by Rei." My family had connections in this palace. We were friend;y with most nobles, Andrew was even close to Darien.

"Why was that?"

"Lord Diamond is coming." I saw my brother tense, and he clenched and unclenched his fist.

"We haft to do something." Trying to control his voice for Mina, he began to pace. "I can't have you in harms way, now that we know he is trouble."

"Rei has gotten me put on Darien's service. Though now I feel bad, because now some undeserving girl is going to haft to be forced into his torture, with no idea of what might happen."

"Everything will be alright, okay?" I nodded. "Trust me." Giving me a brotherly kiss on the forehead. "I am off, I just have kitchen detail today. So I should be home early." Giving both Mina and I hugs, then he left. Even though Mina was only seven, she still had to work, but I always pulled some strings, to make sure she had it easy.

"Where are you going to work today?" Deciding that it was time for her to get ready. lipping the dress over her head, I believe I heard a mumble of horses. After the horrid dress was completely over her head. I asked again this time getting a full fledged answer.

"I am going to work with the horses, with Kunzite." A dreamy faraway look was on her face. Kunzite was the boy Mina was madly in love with. Only being a three year difference he being 10, I see no harm. Putting the finishing touches on her bow and hair, I pat her on the head.

"Okay see you later munchkin." Kissing her on the cheek we go our separate ways.

After leaving Mina, I quickly left to go to the kitchen, I also began to realize I never walked anymore, I was always rushing from one point to another. I entered the kitchen, everyone was busy making food, and delivering said food. I immediately spotted Lita, and I walked over towards her.

"Hey what is on the menu for Lady Rei." I said with full sarcasm. Lita raised an eye-brow.

'_Remember you hate Darien, so use her romanticism against her.' _

_\Quite. I hate listening to you./ _

'_Only because you can't walk away. And because you know I am right.' _

_\Shush./_

"What did Rei do now?" I quickly shrugged seeing that there was some fresh strawberries, before Lita could do or say anything I popped one into my mouth. "And no more eating the strawberries."

"She is just doing the hopeless romantic crap on me again. Saying the just because I am a indebted servant, doesn't mean I can not fall in love." Saying it was lovey-dovey voice, putting my two hands together and placing them on my cheek. Lita rolled her eyes, and placed Rei's food in front of me.

"It is true, you are just a cynic."

"I am so sorry to inform you of this, but Andrew has his eye on someone else." Lita gave me a confused look, then peered over my shoulder to look at Andrew peeling some potatoes.

"Who?"

"Harmony Burtonelie, who is a noble, but constantly rides horses over to the fields to seem him." I gave a slight chuckle as I saw Lita's face turned a lovely shade of red. Taking that as my queue to leave, I lift the tray and make a rather hasty exit. Before I could take a step, I once again ran into said wall. Falling backwards the tray decided that I should relinquishes all of its breakfast goods onto my dress.

"Great! Thank you prince Darien." My voice came out cold and distant, I didn't mean for it to come out that way, but this day wasn't getting any better.

"I am sorry Serenity." He tried to pull me closer, but I had no time for this, I pushed him away and walked away to Rei's room.

I walk into Rei's room, to see that she had moved from the vanity to her bed as she was laying out dress after dress. As she turned around to greet me, her eyes went wide, as she saw I was in shambles.

"No lady-in-waiting of mine is going to look like that." She quickly took me into her walk in closest, quickly searching for a dress. "Now this is more your style." She presented me a purple gown that had a dark purple sash wrapped under the bodice, and the single long ribbon ran to the floor. Holding it in place was a gold star, and it was strapless. "Let me fix your hair too, while your putting on this." The dress was small, so it accentuated my curves and chest rather nicely. "Done." She quickly rushed me to a mirror. She had wrapped my long locks into two bun-like things on each side of my head, held in place by silver moons. (A/N do you get what I'm saying because it makes sense to me, if not I believe I have a picture)

"Why do I look like Harmony?"

"You don't she has green eyes, and well ... she has green eyes." She seemed to be at a lose for words, I looked almost identical to the fare maiden.

"I want to talk and walk around without having to be worried that it is not acceptable, because you are a servant." We sat in silence for a moment, then Rei shot up from her sitting position with the most wicked look on her face, that made me uncomfortable. "I have the most scathingly brilliant idea! Wait right here!" Rei yelled as she sprinted out of her room.

I peered at myself once again in the mirror "I do look like royalty now." Quickly checking the room, I ran back to my spoiled gown to grab a necklace that belong to my mother. It was a white gold star locket, that played the most melodic song, that ever was. (A/N I know that in the show and stuff it is gold, but I like the silvery look better.) I quickly hid it on my person, I did not want people seeing I had something of value or they might take it away. But before I could make it back to my original space, Rei had ran back inside her room, but this time dragging Darien right behind her.

"So what do you think, can I do wonders or what?" Smiling as she looked at me with pride.

"We can pretend that she is another visiting noble. Her name will be... Serena. What do you think?"

Darien on the other hand had not looked away from me since he got here. "Wow," gulping. "When will um Serena make her debut?"

"I was thinking tomorrow. Even if she was on your service, Diamond could still find her when he wanted. You know like at night in her courters." beat, "I will be leaving on a trip tomorrow, and 'request' her on my service. I will leave and everyone will believe she had left with me. Harmony is going with me, so people will mistake her for Harmony, if they see her from afar." She turned towards me. "You can not tell you brother nor sister what is transpiring here okay?" I numbly nodded my head, this week will be long, if I don't get to be with my family. "You can come in here and grab dresses and sleep. You can even request Mina." My head shot up at least I would be able to see my sister.

"Okay well this is just great. This works better then being on Darien's service." I maybe in love with the man, but that doesn't mean I want to wait on him hand and foot.

"You will not be a servant towards Darien, but you will be around him as much as possible, and may even haft to look like lovers. Diamond still could try, but might be less likely, if you look more intimate."

"All right. Can you get me out of this get-up before someone sees me." Gesturing to said outfit.

"Wait you still haft to walk around with me so people know your face. Darien will be accompanying us also. Now shoo while I get ready. Meet me in an hour in the library." Darien and I nodded our heads, and left.

"You look beautiful you always look beautiful." Smiling down at me.

"Don't you mean Serena?"

"No I mean my rose."

'_At least this won't be the worst week of your life.'_

_\Finally we agree on something./_

**(: Review Please :)**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
